Ultimate Gravity Falls
by MangaJinx
Summary: 15 year old Dipper and Mabel got sent to Gravity Falls for the summer. Evil things are waiting for them and mysteries. Note: This is Ultimate so its like Ultimate Spider Man and has DipperxWendy in some chapters but mostly chapter 4. Please enjoy
1. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**Episode 1**

**Chapter 1:Welcome to Gravity Falls**

Dipper and Mabel's parents sent them to Gravity Falls,Oregon because they weren't doing anything but play video games and more.

"Hey Dipper,do you think we'll have fun at gravity falls?" Mabel said happily.

"I doubt it." Dipper said.

Dipper and Mabel were 15 years old and they were twins. Dipper likes adventures,mystery,games, and of course Mable likes dolls,glitter,pigs,boys,etc. At least she wasn't the girly girl she used to be when she was 12.

When they arrived at Gravity Falls Dipper knew already he was going to get bored real fast. All there was were trees, a small town, a lake, and where Grunkle Stan lives, the Mystery Shack. Mable had an opposite idea, she that that she was going to have fun a lot in the creepy town. Then something rustled in the bushes once the bus knocked over her suit case and went to Dipper's side.

"D-Dipper what was that?" Mabel asked

"Its probably a are in the wilderness." Dipper said

Then in a flash Grunkle Stan popped out from nowhere and which made them fall Stan was around his 70's and really likes money. He went over to help them with the bags and led them to the Mystery Shack. There Soos and Wendy were waiting to meet them. Grunkle Stan introduced had a red hair and freckles which made her cute and Soos was big and the S from Shack fell down and was about to hit Wendy, but lucky for her Dipper tackled her so she wont get hit.

"You okay"Dipper asked softly.

"Yea"Wendy answered lovely.

"AWWWWWWW you 2 make a great couple EKKkKK"Mable said out loud once she saw them.

"Err Anyways come inside ill show you guys where youll be worki- i mean sleeping at hehe,"Grunkle Stan said carefully," Soos go fix the S will ya."

"Yes sir"

So, Grunkle Stan showed Dipper and Mabel where they were sleeping for the rest of the Summer and told them what their job next day, Dipper and Mabel got ready for the day. Grunkle Stan gave Dipper some signs and told himthat he'll get $10 if he goes to the deep dark woods and hang the Dipper wasted no time and ran through the woods to hang the signs up.

"Why do i always get the feeling that im being watch" Dipper said

*TING!* "Huh, What the.*Ting* This isn't wood, its metal."Dipper said.

Dipper went to the other side of the metal tree and saw a secret lever. He pulled it and he saw a book in a hole that wasn't there before behind him.

"Whoa. *opens the book and flips the pages* I'm diffidently going to read this.

Once Dipper came back to the Shack, Mabel ran up to him.

"DIPPER, I GOT A BOYFRIEND EEEKKKKKK"Mabel shouted in his face

"Okay okay i got right here you know, you dont have to shout"Dipper said

"Yes i do,you know why"

"No, i don't want to know w-"

"Because i got a date in a day and you don' Record yay"

"Fine if hes your boyfriend, where is he"

"Here" a hooded man walked up to him.

"Ah Mabel, Isnt he small for you. I mean your like 10 inches higher than him.

"Dipper not Norman, want to go on a date" Mabel asked

"Sure"Norman answered

So they both walked out the Shack. Dipper got a suspicion about Norman.

"Hey" said Wendy.

"Hey. You know Norman right?"

"Yeaa"

"Well i have a feeling that hes not human"

"Hahahah Dipper. Your jealous that's the feeling your having."

"Maybe"Dipper sighed

"Anyways, want to hang out later. You know like getting to know each other more" Wendy asked nervously

"You mean like a date"

"No no no no like hanging out" Wendy said really fast

"Sure" Dipper said

Once Dipper left the room Wendy sighed and told herself that she was an idiot. Dipper went to his room and started reading the book that he found. Then he reached page 20 and had the title That said the read the page.

**The UnDead**

_**The Undead are very dangerous in gravity falls. If you get bitten you turn into kill one, destroy the brains or chop of the head. If a person looks pale,cant walk properly, and has a bit anywhere on the body then its an**_**_ Undead. I only killed 5 of them,bout there can be more. Becarefull!  
_**

"Whoa. That's cree- wait Norman couldnt walk properly and had a pale skin and had a jacket that had a bite mark.

Oh no Mabel's dating a zombie"

Dipper turns to the first page of the book.

_**Hello my name is Bill Mischief *********  
**_

_**Gravity Falls is not a peace full place I already made 2 books this is my 3rd. Find all of them then you will uncover the truth. There are lots of crazy thing going on. So if you are reading this, TRUST NO ONE. Everyone has a deep dark secret. Im warning you.**_

"Bill Mischief? Whats his last name and trust no one"Dipper was trying to think.

"Ive gotta save Mabel"


	2. Gnomes

**Episode 1**

**Chapter 2  
**

When Dipper was done reading the pages, he ran downstairs then saw Grunkle Stan introducing the people with some fake he bumped into Wendy.

"WENDY sorry about the"Dipper said

"Its Okay um can we cancel the hanging out because my family are going camping and i still haven't pack." Wendy said while rubbing her arm.

"Oh sure"Dipper said sadly

"What about Thursday 2 day from now"

"Ok, you promise?"Dipper asked

"Then you got yourself a deal" Wendy said

"Oh, can i borrow the keys to the cart"

"Here*Wendy throws the key to Dipper* try not to hit any people"

"I know"

dipper ran to the cart and started the engines and drove away.

**Mean While**

Mabel and Norman had fun eating at their date. Then Norman brought Mabel to a hill to show his secret.

"Mabel, im going to tell you a deep secret so dont freak out"

"Why would i freak out about a be that bad can it"Mabel asked

Then Norman took off pants

"Wait are you going to do to me?!" Mabel asked and freaked out a little

"No just look" And then Norman took of his jacket.

"Gnomes? I was dating gnomes"Mabel said sadly

There was 5 gnomes making a pyramid. 4 of them were old and 1 was young.

"Yes sorry about that we needed a queen for Gnome town. So will you take our offer?"

"No i dont want to stay with you guys forever so no sorry"Mabel said softly

"Oh I see then we must force you to"

"Wait wha- *The gnomes puts a bag over Mabels head" mmmmfffmmmffff"

**Back to Dipper**

Dipper was driving as fast as he had to dodge cars and people. He almost crash into a building when he saw Soos was getting hit by a women for stealing the baby's he reached the hill where Mabel and Norman was. He saw Norman's clothes on the ground.

"Wait =what did Norman do to Mabel? *Hears Screaming close by* MABEL IM COMING" Dipper yelled.

Dipper got back to the cart and ran to the noise. Then he saw Mabel fighting the of the gnomes were jumping on her trying to push but they get punch in the face.

"Wait gnomes. I thought he was a zombie"

He grabbed out the book and turn to page10

_**Gnomes**_

_**Gnomes are smart they can dress up like a human. They try to get girls to be there queen. If they refuse to be a queen they attack her until she give up or until the gnomes give up. I still havent found there weakness yet.  
**_

"No weakness? How am i suppose to defeat them.* Mabel runs to Dipper*"

"Dipper we nee to get out of here now!"

"Got it get into the cart now"

They both got in the cart and drove all the gnomes gathered up and made a big monster. When Mabel looked around she the the big red monster chasing them and catching up.

"Dipper stem on the gas now" Mabel said in a worried voice

"Im try my best but this is how fast it can be"

"Dipper look its the Mystery Shack" Mabel said

"Jump off now" Dipper said

"WHY?"

"Do it trust me"

"Ok"

Mabel jumps of the cart and Dipper turns the cart around and drove full speed at the Monsters foot. Once it hit the foot, the monster lost its foot and fell down. All of the gnomes got separated making 1000 gnomes rain.

"Dipper!"Mabel ran to the destroyed cart.

"Im okay hehehe" Dipper said with a scar on his left arm.

"Dont move, ill call for help"

"Dont worry about it im fine"

"You ruined everything UGHHH" said the young gnome that was in front of them.

"He smally behind you"Dipper said while get up.

"What is it?"

"Look out"Dipper said while he kicked as hard as he can at the gnome.

Which sent the gnome flying in the air.

"Thats that" Mabel said.

"Yea"

"Lets go in side ill fix your arm"

"That sounds good"

So Dipper and Mabel went inside and got ready for bed getting ready for still cant sleep, he was thinking about the the 3 words he read in the book _**TRUST**_** _NO ONE_**  
**Mean While**

Gunkle Stan got up in 2AM and went to the vending machine typing a good in which made the vending machine go up. He went inside and look to see if anyone was watching him and went inside.

**END Of Episode 1  
**

**JUQNOH PQDQ LVN'W ZKR WKLQN  
**


	3. So close

**Episode 2**

**Chapter 3**

Dipper and Mabel were enjoying their time at Gravity Falls. By that, it means their enjoying the breakfast. As usual, Dipper was reading his "3" book that he found 3 days ago where he thought that Norman was a zombie. Simply he was a gnome or gnomes. He remembered that Wendy was coming back that day from the camp with her family. He then heard the bell from the door and saw Wendy. As always, he stop his reading and looked at her and sighed in a "falling in love way".

"Hey Dip" Wendy said happily.

" Sup,enjoyed your camp" Dipper asked.

"Yea. Well kind of, we did the same thing like last camp"

"Hey GUYS" Mabel yelled which made Wendy and Dipper scared.

"Ever heard of knocking, its not that hard" Dipper said angrily.

"Hey" Wendy said saving them from a fight that was going to happen.

"I found a ladder to the roof, want to come with me" Wendy asked.

"Sure" the twins said

Wendy pulled down a rope which made a ladder drop and made the door to the roof and Mabel followed Wendy to her hideout. They saw a bed like chair and next to it had a bucket full of pine cones.

"Ta Daa" Wendy said which made the twins impress that she set up all these things.

"Nice place Red" Dipper called Wendy.

"Red?"

"Yea you gave me a nickname so i gave you one" Dipper said which made Wendy blush.

"Oh ah thanks Dip" Wendy said back still blushing.

And then Dip made an unexpected move which made Wendy blush even more. He out his arms around Wendy's waist.

"Anytime Red" Dip said and he leaned in to kiss Wendy and she leaned in too.

But of course, Mabel ruined the momment by simply saying

"AWWWWW that's soooo cuuuttteee EEKKKKKK" Mabel said while holding her hands together on her chest.

When she did that, Red and Dip stopped and Dip rubbed the back of his neck while Wendy rubbed her arm. Then a van came and stopped at front of Mystery Shack. Then, a pale skin guy wearing a hoody jacket with an emo face popped out from the open window and yelled

"YO WENDY COME IN WE FOUND A PLACE TO GO TO"  
Then the emo dude looked at the twins and wondering why Wendy was hanging out with two 15 year old twins.

"YOU COMING OR NOT" he shouted.

"Well there's my friends" Red said sadly.

"Wait where are you going" Dip asked

"I don't know, I just join them and they go to random places and we hang out" Wendy said.

"Well see you guys later and don't tell Stan k" Wendy said

"Sure" the twins said.

Wendy jumped down from the roof and surprised the twins that she didn't brake her leg. She ran off to her friends and they drove away.

"Man i wish i could come" Mabel said depressingly

"Mabel, next time well ask if we can come ok" Dip said which made Mabel happy.

"Sup dudes"Which scared Dipper and he was about to fall backwards but lucky for him, Soos ran to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Seriously, doesn't anyone here know how to knock"Dip said angrily.

All 3 of them went down the ladder and pulled up the ladder to put it back to the spot it was. Dip went to the window and something caught his eyes. There was a figure hiding behind a tree. The figure then disappeared in a flash when it was ran outside to the spot where the figure was but he found nothing and thought that he was just hallucinated. So he went back inside. It became dark and the twins got ready for bed. Once they were in bed, Dip made a conversation with Mabel.

"Hey Mabel"

"Yea Dip"

"Do you think everyone in this town aren't the people that we know"

"Dip"

"Yea"

"Did anyone ever tell you your such a nerd"

"Mabel im not joking"

"Yea yea"

"Think about it. Wendy jumped off the roof which should have brake her legs but didn't. And i saw that figure outside but disappeared. Plus the book said that anyone that lived in Gravity Falls has a dark secret. And it said Trust no one."

"Look Dip. I believe you but you need more proof. Plus don't you trust me? Im your sister"

"I don't know Mabel. I mean 3 days ago, you were dating gnomes and it was in the book too"

"I know but that's the only thing that we saw that came true and was from the book"

"Look Mabel, The writer, Bill just disappeared. And there's no one in this town name Bill. Like somthing bad happened."

"Dip, that book is making you go nuts just try not to read that book tomorrow ok? For me"

"Fine ill try"

"Thanks Dip"

"And Mabel"

"Yea"

"Night and thanks for talking to me"

"Yea night Dip"

With that, Dip sighed and turned off the lights and went to sleep for tomorrow.

**Hey guys. I would really need help for ideas for this series. So give me ideas and i will make make a chapter on that idea after episode 2 is , the idea will be 1 episode long meaning 2 chapters. So your going to have to be detailed. This will really help and if i like ur idea, ill put ur name on the next episode i write. Thx for the support. **


	4. Haunted

**Episode 2**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys sorry for bad spelling and missing words on the last 3 chapters. **

* * *

Mabel woke up earlier so she can take a shower first, because Dipper takes a long time in the shower and when he's finish, Grunkle Stan turns off the hot water to "save more money". She got her breakfast ready when she saw the dark figure that Dip saw yesterday in front of the window. Mabel dropped her bowl on the ground and jumped back and screamed which woke Dip and Grunkle Stan. The dark figure then just disappeared.

**Gravity Falls intro starts**(lol)

Dip woke up and ran downstairs to Mable. When he entered the kitchen, Mabel ran to him and hugged him.

"Mabel whats wrong" Dip asked

"I saw a-a d-dark figure just watching me getting my breakfast and it was just standing behind the window" Mabel said really scared she started to cry.

"Shhhh, its okay im here now okay" Dip said trying to calm Mabel down.

Mabel didn't cry unless she get hurt by something or someone or she saw something really scary in her life.

"Whats all the commotion about. I was trying to sleep" Grunkle Stan said while entering the kitchen. He saw that Mabel was crying and Dipper was hugging her.

"Did i ah miss something" Grunkle Stan asked them being suspicious.

"Grunkle Stan, Mabel saw a dark figure just watching her" Dip said

_Its back darn it_ Grunkle Stan mumbled.

"Wait what" Dip said with being suspicious now.

"She might be just hallucinating, now get ready for the day" Grunkle Stan said while leaving the room.

So they got ready for the day and they didn't see Grunkle Stan anymore. Like he disappeared because they searched everywhere in the Mystery Shack and they didn't hear the door slam. Since it was still 5 mins. before the Mystery Shack, they went to Wendy's hideout. They started throwing pine cones and see who can throw the farthest and Mabel was

"Booo" Wendy said which scared the twins.

"Hey Wendy" Mabel said, but Dip just sat back down throwing pine cones and Mabel and Wendy wondered what was wrong.

"Dip what are you thinking about" Wendy asked

"It's just, weird stuff is happening the longer we stay here" Dip said

"Like what k-kind" Wendy said worrying about something.

"Never mind" Dip said.

"Come on lets go back in the gift shop" Wendy said.

15min. past and they were bored. No costumer came at all which got Dip thinking because usually about 5 costumers came everyday. Then Wendy's friends came again.

"Well there's my friends. Cover for me" Wendy asked the twins.

"Actually we were wondering if we can come" Dip said.

"Oh well ah, my friends are kind of rough you can say" Wendy said.

"We promise we wont get in your way" Mabel said.

"Yea what she said" Dip said while rubbing his hair.

"Okay you guys can come"Wendy said.

"Thanks" the twins said.

They all went to Wendy's friends who were standing outside waiting for her until they saw the twins.

"Who are they" the emo kid that was there yesterday.

"These are my friends i work with. Mabel and Dipper"Wendy said

"Mabel, Dipper, this is Tambry who texts a lot"

"Hey" Tambry said while using her phone.

"This is Thompson who drives us around"

"Hey" Thompson said nervously.

"This is Lee and Nate"

"Sup" they both said.

"Jinx" Nate said.

"Oh shut up" Lee said.

"You shut up"

Then Lee and Nate punched each other.

"And this is Robbie"

"Hey" Robbie said

"So where are we going" Wendy asked them.

"Dusk 2 Dawn" they all said at the same time.

"Cool" Wendy said.

They all got back in the van and the twins sat at the back excited that they get to go with Wendy's friends for the first time. While Wendy's friends where talking, Wendy turned around to see how the twins were doing. She saw Mabel trying to sleep on the way because she woke up early and Dip falling to sleep cause he knew the place was far and he was bored.

"You guys bored" Wendy said to them which got Dip to sit up straight.

"Ah no were just ah"Dip said and looked to his sister who was asleep.

"Yea kind of and we woke up early too so trying to get energy i guess" Dip said

This made Wendy sad that the person that she liked was bored and his sister was too. With that, she turned around trying to think. When they reach Dusk 2 Dawn, it was nightfall already.

"Whoa this place is awesome" Lee said

"I heard its haunted. Think that's true" Nate asked.

"Nope, it's just a dumb rumor" Robbie said.

"Come on guys let's get over the fence" Tambry said.

They all got over the fence without seeing the Warning sign on the fence to their left. They all walked to the store and tried the door.

"Locked" Robbie said trying to open it.

"Then how are going to get in" Lee asked.

"I got this guys" Dipper said which made all of them look at Dipper.

"Sure leave it up to the new guy"Robbie said.

This made Dipper mad.

"Hey, you e-"Wendy stopped them from a fight.

"Guys stop just let Dip do what he want ok"

With this, Dipper told all of them to step back. He got back and charge at the door using his right arm (like at football) and made the door open and rolled over once he was inside, hes arm hurt really bad. When dipper did that, it impressed all of them except Robbie. Dipper got up and turned on the electricity for the building.

"Ow, that hurts" Dipper said after he high-fived Lee.

"So what do we do now" Dipper asked.

"Do anything we want" Wendy said while putting her hands on Dipper's arm.

"We will call you tempting man cause you are willing to do anything" Nate told Dipper.

"Ah thanks Nate" Dipper said with a smile.

All of them got inside and do lots of things. Tambry was sitting down texting. Robbie,Nate,Lee, and Thompson were playing dodge ball with ice. Mabel was looking for something to do. While Dipper got some ice and put it in a zip lock and taped the zip lock full of ice on his are he used to charge with. He turned around and saw Wendy holding out an ice cream for him.

"Here" Wendy said.

"Thanks Red" Dipper said while grabbing the ice cream.

They went to an aisle and sat on top of the shelve that held chips. Red and Dip started eating their ice cream until Red looked at Dip's arm.

"Your arm okay" Wendy asked.

"Yea" Dipper said

"You know, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be inside having fun" Wendy said

"Well you know"Dipper was trying to figure out what to say.

"Well if i didn't come with you, I wouldn't be here enjoying your company" Dipper looked down so she cant she him blush, but she did just in time.

"Yea I know and you wouldn't be here for this." Wendy said and she saw Dip's hand and she reached in to hold his hand.

Dip then felt Red's hand in his. He looked at Red and he felt her lip on his which he didn't expect. Since they where on the shelve kissing, everybody stopped on what they were doing and looked at them. Robbie didn't like what he was seeing so he grabbed a balloon and filled it with mustard and threw it at Dipper. Dipper got hit and fell backwards and landed on his back. _bullseye haha i wont let Dipper take the girl that loved for a long time _Robbie thought.

"Dipper" Wendy said and she dropped her ice cream on the floor and jump down to Dipper's side.

She gave out a hand to help Dipper up.

"You okay" Red asked. While she help Dip up.

"Yea" Dip said while wiping off the mustard on his face.

His arm hurt even more so he took of the tape and dropped the zip lock full of ice.

"I swear i will kill Robbie"Dip said angrily.

"YO GUYS LOOK WHAT WE FOUND" Lee shouted.

They all came over where Lee and Nate. They found the outline where the owners died.

"Whoa" Wendy said

"So the rumor is true" Robbie said while look at Dipper.

"Lee i dare you to get on"Thompson said

"Sure Nate go on it"Lee said.

"Fine"Nate said

"Nice kissing Dip" Mabel whispered to him

"Ah thanks" Dipper said

Once Nate got on the outline of the dead body, the outline started to glow blue and the electricity turned off.

"Status, electricity turned off and trapped inside with friends" Tambry said scared

Then the lights went back on but Tambry was gone.

"Where's Tambry" Wendy asked backing up.

"The doors open go for it" Robbie said

They all ran to the door and went to the van,but Dipper noticed that Mabel wasn't with them. He looked back and saw Mabel being pulled back.

"MABEL" Dip shouted as he ran back to her.

"Dipper" Wendy said and ran to get him.

"Wendy what are you DOING" Robbie yelled at her.

"Forget them let's go" Thompson said

"I you start driving I'll kill you" Robbie said.

Dipper got inside and grabbed Mabel's hand and tried to pull her away from whats pulling her. Wendy going to go help Dipper but the door closed on her and she tried to open it.

"Dipper"Wendy shouted while pounding on the door.

"Wendy go to the Mystery Shack we'll meet you there" Dipper yelled

"Dipper i can't ho- my hands are slipping" Mabel told Dipper

"Hold on" Dipper said trying his best to hold her.

At that moment, the lights went off in Dusk 2 Dawn

"DIPPER" Wendy yelled.

Then the lights went back on and the door opened. Wendy ran inside to the spot where Mabel and Dipper was and all she found was Dipper's hat.

"no"she mumbled and then she started to cry.

She got up and grabbed Dipper's hat and ran to the van and told Thompson to go at the Mystery Shack. On their way there, they didn't say a single word. They were shock at what happened while Wendy was looking at Dipper's hat. They reached the Mystery Shack and they stayed there for about an hour.

"Wendy they're gone" Robbie said to Wendy.

Then the sun was rising up and they saw 2 figures coming towards them. They all got up and ran towards the 2 was hoping that one of them was Dipper but she stopped. She knew that Dipper wasn't one of them. The guys continued to the figures and when they reached it, it was Mabel and Tambry. Mabel looked at Wendy and saw her on her knees... crying.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this long Chapters. Remember write down what you want me to do for the next or later on chapters. Thanks for reading.**


	5. What Happened

**Episode 3**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Hey guys thanks for reading this. By the time chapter 6 is done, i will need ideas from you you enjoy reading.**

* * *

"Tambry, Mabel, are you alright" Thompson asked.

"Yea, but we need to get Dipper back" they both said.

"How" Lee asked.

"We have to go back to the Dusk 2 Dawn" Mabel said.

"ARE YOU NUTS" Robbie shouted.

"WE NEARLY ESCAPE" Robbie added.

"IM TIRED OF YOUR BULLCRAP ROBBIE! MY BROTHER SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO SAVE TAMBRY AND ME AND JUST BECAUSE HE KISSED WENDY, IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO HATE" Mabel yelled at his face.

Everybody stared at Mabel whose face is full of rage. Wendy got up from her knees and went to Mabel. She placed her hand on Mabel's shoulder who started to tear up.

"We'll get him back Mabel. I promise you that"Wendy said making Mabel calm.

"Thanks Wendy, that helps a lot" Mabel said back.

Grunkle Stan just came out of the door and saw all of them gathered up in a circle and Mabel and Wendy were in the middle.

"What are all of you teens doing out there. Go home and don't come back here unless you're here to buy" Grunkle Stan shouted at them.

"Wendy and Mabel, your staying here to work. Where ever Dipper is, when he comes back, tell him he has to work all day" Grunkle Stan said with a glare.

Grunkle Stan went back in to watch Tv. Mabel and Wendy started to walk to the Mystery Shack. While the others went back to the van except Robbie who was too shock to even move. He couldn't believe what Mabel yelled at him and right in front of his friends and the girl he was going to ask out since Dipper wasn't there.

"Robbie come on man, we gotta go before we get grounded" Thompson shouted from the van.

Robbie snapped out of it and got in the van. Then the van drove away once Wendy and Mabel got in the Mystery Shack. When they were inside, Wendy hugged Mabel and started to didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong Wendy" Mabel asked

"It's just*sniff* i can't believe Dipper's gone"Wendy told her.

"Me too" Mabel said and hugged her back.

Grunkle Stan walked in the room and saw them hugging each other.

"Ugh girl stuff. They don't make sense at all"he said while holding his head because his brain hurts for thinking about it.

* * *

Mabel took a shower to clean all the dirt and some blood on her pants had a rip on it where Mabel got hurt. She then let Wendy clean up herself and let her borrow her clothes. Wendy wore and sky blue tank top with her button down green shirt, but it was unbuttoned and she wore blue jeans.

"This is all you got that fits me" Wendy complained

"Your lucky that im not 12 when i came here and you need clothes. Because i always wore sweaters that are girly"Mabel told her with a grin.

"Hahaha, really" Wendy asked

"Yea"

"So, what happened at Dusk 2 Dawn, like what happened when things got crazy" Wendy wondered

"You really want to know"Mabel asked.

"Yea, i can handle it" Wendy said who manage a smile.

So she told her what went down.

* * *

**Earlier  
**_Mabel tried her best holding Dipper with her sweaty hands._

_"Dipper i can't ho- my hands are slipping" Mabel told Dipper_

_"Hold on" Dipper said trying his best to hold her._

_At that moment, the lights went off in Dusk 2 Dawn. The lights went back up and Mabel wasn't being pulled anymore. Dipper and Mabel got up and saw Wendy walking in._

_"Wendy" Dipper said and ran to hug her but he just walk through her._

_"Wha- what" Dipper said being shocked._

_Wendy ran to their last spot where they where. She got on her knees."no"she mumbled and then she started to got up and grabbed Dipper's hat and ran to the van and told Thompson to go at the Mystery Shack._

_Dipper ran to the entrance, but he just hurt himself once he reached the entrance._

_"What the, is this some kind of force field" he said while place his hand on the invisible wall._

_"M-mabel, D-dipper"a familiar voice said from behind._

_They both turned around and saw Tambry standing there with her hands over her mouth surprised to see them._

_"Tambry" Mabel said while leaning her head to her right._

_"What's going on" Tambry asked them._

_"Dipper's the the smart one in this place. He'll know what to do" MAbel said while looking at her brother._

_"I-i honestly don't know" Dipper told them._

_"It's like were somewhere else where no one can see us. Like were a ghost or something" Dipper said._

_"You mean like the afterlife" Mabel told him_

_"Yea like were in the afterlife"he said_

_"If were in the afterlife, doesn't that mean were dead and if we are, where's our bodies" Tambry asked them._

_"You're not dead" a voice told them._

_They turned around and saw 2 old people floating. They were color blue for the whole body and they didn't have any feet._

_"We made you guys to be in the afterlife and get stuck here forever"the old man told them._

_"Why would you do that" Dipper asked him._

_"Because we hate teens"the old woman said._

_"Why do you hate them" Mabel asked._

_"Well, you see. Teenagers at our time were rude and mean and they wouldn't listen to us. So, we banned them but it only got worse. They started stealing stuff and threaten to kill us if we called the cops. Then, 2 teenagers got inside and pointed guns at us. They were robbers. One guarded us while the other got the money. From all the pressure, we had a heart attack and we died. Now we're stuck here haunting who ever trespasses this place" the old woman said._

_"Well is there anything we can do for you so we can get out" Mabel asked._

_"Well yes, one of you guys have to stay here forever and suffer" the old man told them._

_"What" Dipper yelled in shock._

* * *

**Hey guy, sorry for the lack of story on this chapter. I ran out of idea that's why lol. **


	6. New Darkness Awaits

**Episode 3**

**Chapter 6**

_"I'll do it" Dipper said bravely._

_"Dipper no" Mabel whispered to her brother._

_"Mabel i have to do it. Plus, you'll think of something" Dipper told her with a smile._

_"But Wendy will be lonely with out you Dipper"_

_"Guys, we have to decide now"Tambry said._

_Mabel turned around and glared at her._

_"Okay okay, I was just saying" she told her._

_Mabel turned around and hugged Dipper._

_"Im going to miss you Dipper" she said with tears coming down here cheek._

_"Me too"_

_Dipper walked up to Ma and Pa and said that he's ready. So, the ghost touched his forehead and he clasped on the floor._

_"Dipper" Mabel shouted with her hands covering here mouth._

_"Sorry you saw that hun" Ma said._

_That moment, Pa snapped his fingers and Mabel and Tambry teleported outside of the Mystery_ Shack

* * *

"So Dipper is still trapped at the store" Wendy asked

"Yea,and we can save him too" Mabel said

"Well what are we supposed to do"

"We can trick the ghosts"

"How"

"We can outsmart them"

"Yea.,but how are we going to do it. We can't even touch the ghost nor see them"Wendy said

"Yea but can ghost touch another ghost" Mabel said

"Wait, your saying, we have Dipper beat them up" Wendy asked.

"Not what I had in planned put close enough" Mabel said.

"Okay, lets go then"

"Wait, how are we suppose to go to the place, it's too far to walk"

"Hmmm" Wendy crossed her arms to try to think.

"Sup dudes" Soos said as he walked in.

"Wait Soos"Wendy said.

"Yea dude" Soos stopped walking.

"Would you mind if we borrow your cart" Wendy asked.

"No i don't mind if yo use my cart dude"Soos said while giving Wendy the keys.

"Thanks bro your the best"Wendy said as Soos walked to the kitchen.

"Come one lets go" Wendy shouted to Mabel.

They ran outside to the cart and started making their way to Dusk 2 Dawn stopped at the gas station for the cart because it ran out of gas really fast. Then, they reached the place at night time.

"We're here" Wendy said which woke up.

She looked at the gasoline meter and saw there was one liter of gas left. They got off the cart and went over the fence. They slowly walked to the store.

"Well this is it i guess" Mabel said.

They opened the door and saw that it looked like nothing was touched. Then the door closed behind them and the lights turned off.

"What the" Wendy said.

"Wendy, we're in the afterlife. So don't freak out" Mabel said while placing her hand on Wendy"s shoulder.

"Okay, I got it" Wendy said.

"You again" Pa came out of nowhere.

"Why are you here" he asked.

"I want to see my brother now"

"Fine. If you want" he said and he snapped his fingers and Dipper came.

"Wendy, Mabel, what are you guys doing here." Dipper said in shocked

"We came to help you get out" Mabel said.

"How" Dipper asked.

"Beat the ghost up and make you and us come back to human"Mabel told him.

"I can't Mabel" Dipper said while looking down.

"Why not, dont you want to escape" Wendy asked.

"I do. It's just..."

"Its just what" Mabel said wanting him to finish his sentence.

"I can't touch other ghost" he said.

"You cant"Mabel asked in shocked that the plan isn't going to work.

"Wait then what can you do" Wendy asked.

"Well i can turn people to be in the afterlife. Float,touch non living things. and i think i can form things"Dipper said.

"Wait you can grab non-living things and form things" Wendy asked.

"Yea why" Dipper asked confused.

"Well if living things can't hurt you, maybe non living can" Wendy said which shocked the twins.

"Here" Wendy grabbed a can of soup and threw it at Dipper's arm.

"Ow" Dipper said while rubbing his arm.

"See" Wendy said.

"How is it supposed to help though" Mabel asked.

"Well, Dipper can form anything right, he can make a gun and pretend that it was a robbery like what happened in their past remember? And if they try to stop it shoot the ground and say that its a warning that if they don't ask Dipper what he commands, he'll shoot them" Wendy said proudly.

"Wow Wendy, I never thought you had it in you" Dipper said with his jaw dropped.

"Thank you Dipper" she said.

Dipper got a gun out of nowhere.

"Now, before i shoot one of you guys" Dipper touched Mabel and Wendy's forehead and they became normal again.

"Lets wait for him at the cart Mable" Wendy said.

They waited at the cart for about 10 minutes.

"Ugh what's taking Dipper so long" Mable asked

"I don't know" Wendy said with a sigh.

Then they saw the lights going off and on at the store and saw the door open. They then saw Dipper running at them.

"Start the engine" he shouted.

"Why" Mabel shouted.

Dipper turned to his right while running straight at them. They saw a red ball orb breaking through the door and chasing him. He got on the fence and climbed for his life while Wendy started the cart. Mabel and Wendy were in the cart waiting for Dipper. They heard a thud on the roof of the cart and knew it was Dipper.

"Step on it quick" Dipper shouted

So Wendy did. They drove and followed the path back to Mystery Shack.

"I think we lost them" Dipper said while getting in the cart.

"You sure" Mabel asked.

Then, the cart started to slow down and then stopped.

"Wendy, why did you stopped" Mabel asked.

"I didn't" she said.

She tried to start the engine, but nothing happened. She looked at the gas meter. It was on empty.

"We're out on gas' Wendy told them.

"We can't be plus we can't walk to the Mystery Shack. It's going to take us another 2 hours" Dipper said.

"Well at least we lost them right" Wendy asked.

"**DIPPER**" a voice shouted.

"I think you spoke too soon" Mabel said.

"Darn it, quick check the box, maybe there's a container that has gas in it"

Dipper went to check the box and found 2 of them.

"I found 2 containers" he told them.

"Great now pour it in the cart so we can get out of here" Wendy shouted.

He poured the gas in but not a single gas came out.

"It's empty" Dipper said.

"Get the other one then"Mabel told him.

So Dipper drop the container and got the other one. He poured it in and when he turned around, he saw the red orb coming at them.

"Dipper get in now" Wendy said.

So, Dipper got in the cart and they drove away.

"I thought they couldn't leave the place" Mabel said in shock.

"Me too, but some how they could" Dipper said.

An hour past and they could see the Mystery Shack.

"There it is" Mabel said excitedly.

Then the cart stopped.

"Out of gas again" Wendy said in frustration.

Dipper looked around and saw the red rob gaining on them.

"Then we run for it" Dipper shouted.

They all got out of the cart and ran to the Mystery Shack. Wendy was about to open the door to the Mystery Shack when she heard Dipper trip. Mabel and Wendy turned around and saw Dipper looking at the orb above him. The orb splited into 2 and they saw Ma and Pa angry.

"**Oh you did it this time Dipper. Now we have to kill you**" Pa told him.

"Dipper" Wendy yelled.

"**Any last word Dipper**" Pa asked him.

"Yea i do, can you stand the heat" Dipper asked them.

"**Wha-**" Pa and Ma looked at the sun that was rising up.

Once the light hit them, they started to burn.

"**NO, THIS CANT BE**" Pa shouted in pain.

"Yes it can be" Dipper said as he watched Pa and Ma go away.

Wendy and Mabel ran to his side.

"You think their gone guys" Mabel asked.

"No, ghost can't die Mabel. They'll come back" Dipper said.

Dipper looked at Wendy's side and felt her lip on his. Wendy pulled away.

"That's for getting me worried" Wendy said with a smile.

"Now let's go inside and eat im starving" Mabel said interrupting the moment.

"Okay Mabel" Wendy and Dipper said.

"Oh, and Dipper,* Dipper looks at Wendy* while we're eating. You're going to explain what happened when to did the plan and made us wait 10min. and get chased by ghosts okay"Wendy said while punching his arm.

"Okay" Dipper said as they got inside the Mystery Shack.

* * *

**Mean While**

"I see you made it alive Dipper, but this isn't over yet" a dark voice said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy and sorry about the short story on Chapter 6 hehe**


	7. Lil Ol' Me

**Episode 4**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy were at the hideout throwing pine cones at a target that Wendy placed just finished what happened yesterday at the store.

"Wow" Wendy said of boredom.

"What, you wanted to know what happened" Dipper said.

"I regret those words" she said.

*buzzzzzzz*

"Whats that" Mabel asked.

*buzzzzzzz*

"Sorry it's my phone" Wendy said.

She pulled it out and see who was calling her.

"Shoot, its my dad"

"Answer it then" Dipper said.

"Hey dad. Yea, yea, okay, Bye, Love you" with that Wendy closed her phone.

"I have to go home" Wendy said sadly.

"Aww" the twins said.

"Hey tell Stan im taking the day off okay" Wendy said while climbing down the ladder.

"Okay" the twins said following her.

Once they got outside, Wendy and Dipper kissed each other and Wendy walked away from the Shack. Dipper turned around and saw Mabel's frown.

"Whats wrong" he asked.

"It's just your lucky to have a girlfriend" Mabel said looking down while rubbing her arm.

"Mabel, some day you'll find someone right for you, I promise" he said.

Mabel looked up and let out a smile.

"Thanks Dip"

"Now lets go inside" Dipper said.

So they walked inside the Mystery Shack to enjoy the rest of the day. At night, they watched T.V while eating popcorn. They were watching duck-tective when it reached a commercial. It showed a skinny kid with white hair, blue clothes, some where around their age saying the watcher to come over the Tent o'Future for their fortune. When the commercial ended, Mabel squealed loudly.

"Ow" Dipper said rubbing his wears.

"Dip we gotta go to this place so i can see who will be my future boyfriend" Mabel said excitedly.

"Wait wha-" Dipper said not expecting her to say that.

"Please Dipper" Mabel said with her hands together.

She looked at Dipper's eyes and gave him the puppy eyes that people can't resist.

"Don't look at her e-e-eyes" Dipper said trying to look away.

"Ugh, fine" Dipper said shamed at himself for losing.

Mabel jump up and down excitedly.

"YYAYYYYYYYYYYYY" she shouted.

"Yea, but we'll go there tomorrow because its dark already" Dipper said looking outside.

"Okay"

"And, how do you always do that" Dipper asked.

"Easy, I'm cute" she said with a grin.

"TIME TO GO TO BED KIDS" Stan shouted from the gift store counting the money.

"OK" the twins shouted.

They got ready for bed talked a bit and Mabel was the first to snooze off. While Dipper was reading his book.

"Hmm I wonder where the other two books are" he asked setting his book down on the table next to him.

"Night Mable" he said with no response back.

He turned off the lamp and flipped over.

* * *

"Dipper wake up" Mabel shouted from the door.

"Huh" Dipper sat up still half asleep.

"We have to hurry before we miss Gideon's fortune telling. It starts on 8:00am" Mabel grabbed some of Dipper's clothes and threw it at Dipper's face.

"Now go take a shower" she said.

"Wait why aren't you ready" he asked

"Just go" she replied.

Dipper was wide awake now and walked downstairs to the bathroom. While he passed by the gift shop he heard someone.

"Hey Dipper" the voice said followed with a snicker.

"Huh"Dipper turned and saw Wendy was looking at him and the curtains on the doorway was opened.

"W-wendy"he him

"Yup" she said walking over to him cupping her hands around his chin giving him a kiss.

"He what are you doing here" he asked.

"Mabel called me and watch the show" she said.

"What show" he asked.

"The part where I prank you while your still in your boxers" Mabel shouted taking a picture of Dipper and Wendy.

"Wait what" Dipper said confused and he looked down and realize he was in his boxers.

"Oh by the way, your in your boxers" Wendy giggled.

"Man"he said blushing.

"Plus the show doesn't start for another hour" Mabel said.

"Well i gotta go take a shower now" Dipper said walking to the bathroom.

"You want to come with us Wendy" Mabel asked.

"Sure there's nothing else to do anyways" she replied.

Dipper got out of the showers new and clean.

"Great news,Wendy's coming"Mabel said jumping up and down.

"Wha"Dipper was cut off.

"It'll be fun Dipper" Wendy said coming out of nowhere.

"Okay"

All three of them got ready and made their way to the Tent O Telepathy. Once they reached they place, there was at least 20 people waiting in line for tickets.

"That's a long line"Mabel said.

"Well you wanted this so here we are"Dipper said.

23minutes passed and they finally got their tickets.

"I hope this is worth it" Wendy said.

"Yea it better"Dipper said.

"Come on guys don't feel down"Mabel said trying to cheer them.

They all took a seat and waited to see who this Gideon is.

"What's taking him so long" Wendy asked impatiently.

"I'm sure he's putting on some make up" Dipper said laughing with Wendy.

"Guys that's mean" Mabel said with her arms crossed.

"Sorry" they said.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh" a guy said behind them.

"The shows about to start" he continued.

"Okay man" Dipper said reaching for Wendy's hands.

"And now, what you all have been waiting for" the person said in the speaker.

There were drum rolls happening in the background.

"It is" the speaker said.

The floor on the middle of the stage dropped. The floor then started to come back. First white piece of hair showed then more and then a face started to show.

"GIDEON GLEEFUL" the speaker said with the drum rolls stopping.

"GIDEON! GIDEON! GIDEON!" the crowd started to cheer.

Ten smoke appeared on the stage and the crowd gasped. When the smoke started to disappear, there was a body shape in the smoke disappeared and show a kid around 13 throwing his arms in the air.

"It's Lil o Me" the kid said.

The crowd cheered. Dipper,Mabel, and Wendy just sat there not knowing what their getting themselves into.

* * *

**Hey guys I finally got this out YAAY. I know some of you guys had been waiting for this chapter. If you haven't already, check out my other stories like Adam Baker, Hate, and Wendy's Secret. Adam Baker is new and I'll be working on that story a lot for now until it reaches Chapter 15-20. Expect Wendy's Secret Chapter 4 - Past, to be out today. Thanks for the support guys and as always, Have a Great Day. :D  
**


	8. The End?

**Chapter 8**

Everyone was cheering for Gideon. Dipper swore that he almost went deaf after the crowd quite down.

"I predict that all of you will enjoy this show at the end of it" he said tapping his foot.

_Thud~Thud~Thud~Thud_

"Hit it Pa" he shouted with the music starting and a mic appeared in his hand.

"Oh, I can see, what others can't see  
It ain't some sideshow trick, it's innate ability  
Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined  
And you too could see, if you was widdle ol' me!  
Come on, everybody, rise up! I want y'all to keep it going"  
"Wha-? How did he-"Dipper and Wendy thought.

**"**Keep it going" Gideon said

"You wish your son would call you more"  
**"**I'm leaving everything to my cats" an old lady said.  
**"**Meow"purred the cat.  
"I sense that you've been here before"  
**"**Oh, what gave it away"  
**"**Come on" Mabel thought.

"I'll read your mind if I'm able  
Something tells me you're named Mabel"

"Wow" Mabel said in a boring tone.

"So welcome all ye... to the Tent of Telepathy  
And thanks for visiting... widdle ol' me"

Gideon got on one knee with his arms in the air. He was sweating a little as he waited for the applaud.

_Clap~~Clap~~Clap~Clap,Clap,Clap,Clap_

Soon everyone started to clap and cheer for Gideon except for Dipper,Wendy,Mabel.

"He was right, we did like it" exclaimed a guy.

"Wooooooo. Gooo Gideon" shouted a girl.

As everyone left for their errands, the trio stayed until Gideon went up to them wondering what they were still doing there.

"So, you guys want my autograph don't ya" he said.

"N-" Mabel was cut off by Gideon as he snapped his hand and three pictures of him appeared in his hand with his autograph.

"There ya go" he said giving them the pictures.

"Thanks I guess" Wendy said awkwardly while rubbing her arm.

"Hey Mabel, we'll wait for you at the car" Dipper said grabbing Wendy's hand.

Mabel nodded and turned back to Gideon.

"I wanted to ask you if you can check my future to see who I'm going to date"Mabel replied.

"Oh" Gideon waited a moment then spoke.

"Give me your hands"

Mabel did what he said and he moved his hands above her hands and moved his hand in circle. He closed his eyes.

_She looks cute. Hehehe I think it's time to play my tricks _Gideon thought.

"Sorry but I can't see your future. I was too tired to see what,but I did saw a glimpse of white hair" Gideon lied.

"It's alright"she replied calmly.

_Really! YES! All I have to do is play the waiting game to see if he's a vampire and to find where he is! _Mabel thought.

She bid her goodbyes and went to the car while Gideon went to his file cabinet to find Mabel's folder to see where she lives.

"Hey Mabel have fun" he asked.

Mabel said shut up to him.

They all drove back to the Shack and hang out for a moment. Later that night, Wendy's friends came over and hang out with them. They had a blast. Though Robbie had envy on Dipper. Wendy,Mabel,and Tambry were telling gossips about the boys while the Nate and Lee tried to evesdrop on them. Thompson was hanging out with Robbie who was talking about trying to get Wendy to pay attention to him not Dipper. Dipper was just hanging out on the 'Secret Hideout' on the roof enjoying the veiw of the stars. Soos and Stan were MIA. They were either trying to find some stuff to scam people or went out to get groceries. Dipper sighed to himself and remembered about his book.

He flipped through some pages checking if there was anything interesting. Everything on the pages were, but not interesting enough for him. He closed the book and got up. He then saw Gideon walking to the Shack.

'Oh God. It's Lil'Ol Fortune Teller'

Opening the latch and going down to get the door. Everybody then started looking at Dipper who was Half naked. He didn't have any shirt on and his snap back hat was tied on his blue navy pants. All the girls blushed at him. Dipper had a (surprisingly) well toned chest and arms. All of them thought that the saggy long sleeve shirt and vest hid it. Dipper went to the coat racket and grabbed his black t shirt that he threw there which he got a little 'aw man' from the girls including his Sister!Well twin sister. Suddenly Wendy got perverted thoughts and tried to fight back the nosebleed. Tamabry started texting really fast about Dipper while Mabel was thinking to herself.

Of course, all the guys except Lee and Nate had more envy on Dipper. Opening the door,he lazily stared at Gideon who was about to knock on his door.

"What do you want" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to Mabel"Gideon said playing around with his thumb.

"Well go right on ahead"

"No. I mean privately" he finished.

Dipper just stood there for a few seconds before telling Mabel to talk with Gideon. Mabel agreed slowly and walked with Gideon. After a few seconds,minutes,hour Gideon looked around to see if there's someone following them before breaking the silence.

"So, Mabel"

"Hmm"

"I wanted to know if you want to err ah"

"Well..."

"Ahh"

"I'm waiting"

"Ifyouwanttogoonadatewithmetonight" Gideon asked really fast with beads of sweat going down his face.

"What? I didn't get that say it slower please"

Gideon sighed.

"Do you want to go on a date with me tonight"

Silence followed.

"Sure. Maybe not tonight be-"Mabel got caught off.

"You agreed alright. Plus were here"Gideon said clapping his hands.

"What are you tal-woooooooo"

Mabel looked at front. There was dome shaped building that was very well decorated and was on the cliff.

"I-is this safe? I mean won't it fall off or something" Mabel asked.

"Oh please"

Grabbing Mabel's hand.

"Come on this isn't the best part"

Pushing the door to go in, inside was like what you would see in a mansion. There was gold flooring,a red carpet going to a gold table and red chairs and a chandelier that was hanging on the ceiling. Also there was a waiter there too apparently waiting for them. On the other side was just plane glass showing off the view.

"Here have a seat" pulling a chair for Mabel to sit down.

"Thanks"

Pulling a chair for himself, Gideon sat across Mabel and called the waiter to take their orders.

"What would you like" asked the waiter.

"I would like Chiken soup please and a cup of soda. What about you Mabel"

"Oh I would like a uh. Alfredo Pasta Please(**Yes I do LOVE ALFREDO PASTA**) and a cup of water thanks"

"And I'll be right back" the waiter said leaving.

Deciding to break the silence, Gideon and Mabel had a few short conversations. After getting used to each other, they had long ones. Mabel was laughing and Gideon just finished his embarrassing story. The waiter came back with their orders and they ate finishing, Gideon was making his final step.

"Mabel I know we don't know each other that much,but I would like to"

Gideon went over to Mabel kneeling down on one knee and looking at Mabel.

'Uh Oh' was all. Mabel was thinking. Sure she had a good time but was he nuts. They only known each other for one day and he's proposing to her now.

"Mabel Pines" getting out a small box.

"Will you marry Lil'ol Me and live together and learn more about each other for the rest of our lives" Gideon asked.

'Well time to break the news to him'she thought

"Gideon, we've only known each other for a day and this is too fast for me. Plus im still looking for the vampire of my dreams"

"I'm sorry Gideon but I decl-"

Mabel stopped. Gideon did his puppy eyes which was Mabel's weakness.

'Nooooo why did it have to be the puppy eyes. I have to decline but he's so cute I have to accept. No . Decline. Accept and that's an order'Mabel thought'

"I acce-" once again she was cut off.

"Hell no" the door slammed opened showing a very pissed off Dipper and Wendy.

"It's too late she alre-"

"I DECLINE" Mabel finished off feeling proud of herself.

"Wh- but buttercup you said you wi-"

"No. Plus I'm to young to get married Gideon. And your not even a Vampire"Mabel said waving her arms in the air.

"Nice sis" Dipper said went to her side which had their backs to the plane glass. Wendy moved too.

"You what did you think you were doing" Gideon asked getting angry.

"I was eavesdropping making sure Mabel won't do anything stupid on your "date" this night. I mean what the hell were you thinking proposing to my sister? You need to ask me first then my parents to give her hand in marriage. Good thing I stopped her from saying agree" Dipper said with his arms crossed.

Gideon was face red. Wait no skin red angry because Dipper ruined their date.

Pointing a finger on Dipper.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING I WAS SUPPOSE TO MARRY HER TONIGHT AND THEN YOU DECIDED TO RUIN IT UGHHHHH I HATE YOU I WILL KILL EVERYONE THAT WILL STOP ME FROM MARRYING MABEL AND ILL START WITH YOU" Gideon shouted in anger.

"Gezz rage much" Dipper joked who regretted saying that once he was tackled by Gideon through the cheap plane glass falling to their deaths. EveryThing seemed to slow down. Gideon and Dipper falling of the cliff which was very high. Falling to their deaths. Wendy and Mabel rushing to their aid. Looking down in horror as they watch them looking back down and was shocked when the ground was at least 5yards away closing his eyes having all his memories fly by before him. Counting in his head. This was his final moment. He didn't get to do all the things he wanted. He bought a suit for nothing then.

'10'

'9'

'8'

'7'

'6'

'5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1'

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eep~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

**And Cut!Yay I broke my Promise :3 LIKA BWOSS. See never trust me with promises. I would like to Thank for the reviews I got especially from**

**Psycho Delic263 and varanidfreak for inspiring me to finish off the chapter. ARE YOU HAPPY GEZ lol jk thanks to them you have your new chapter and all thanks to my trusty Ipad which I'm using ;-;**

**Also thanks to gamelover41592 and Orion Drake for the support.**

**As always I'm getting lazy,but check out my Profile if you want to keep up with my. Unless you want me to make a twitter page lol easier said than done. Uhh I think that's all. Check out my other stories and the stories I made so far are Gravity Falls(Disney Cartoon) and Naruto(Anime/Manga)**

**There will be more stories sooooooooooooon. And I'm doing lots of stuff in RL like going to Puberty at the age of 12 and school stuff, business trips that my parents have to take and I have to go with them which means no wi fi. And I'm really have a hard time. I hope you guys understand. And as always Have A Nice Day**

**I.Y.G.T.F.Y.M.B.S:3**

**(Hint:Check my profile to check what it stands for)**


End file.
